Little Sister Tails
by TotalEclips
Summary: Based off my original fanfic Little Sister TMNT, Short stories about Eclips's (My OC) First time experiencing something. TMNT don't not belong to me, but Eclips does.
1. Cooking

**Cooking cupcakes**

"Mikey I got all the ingredients." Eclips said carrying a bag into the kitchen.

"Sweet I got the oven on and the pans set" Mikey said helping Eclips.

"LET COOK!" Eclips said holding a wooden spoon it the air.

"So it says to put 225 grams of Self razing flour and sugar into-"

"Have you ever had a spoon full of sugar?" Mikey said sticking a spoon in Eclips's face.

"No and that's not sugar it-." Mikey solved the spoon in Eclips's mouth.

"Tastes good right?" Mikey said happily.

"No! its salt!" Eclips said salt falling out of her mouth.

"Oops, well lucky we tested it before putting it in the mixture. Hey where are you going?" Mikey said watching Eclips run out of the kitchen hand covering her mouth. "Oh well." Mikey continued cooking put the mixture into the paddy pans then put them in the oven. "Be back it 15 to check." Mikey said looking at his wrist like he had a watch. "Oh hey Eclips you kind of already miss everything." Mikey said to the drained looking Eclips.

"Mikey I hate you right now." Eclips said looking in the oven. "MIKEY how much mixture did you put in them!"

"I filled them to the top. Why?"

"Mikey we use self-rising flour there going to over flow."

"What, No they won't."

"But Mikey."

"Eclips this is your first time cooking and I have been the cooking for like forever so I think I know more then you." Mikey said putting his hand around her back and dragging her out.

"I hope so." Eclips said looking back into the kitchen worried.

**7 Minutes later…**

"See I told you!" Eclips said frantically.

"Ok I know now open the oven so I can put it out!" Mikey said holding a bucket of water.

"No you do it!"

"Eclips you're not helping!"

"Hey I tried before and if you had listened this wouldn't have happened!"

"I get it!" Mikey yelled opening the oven and throwing the water in. "Booyakasha!"

"Mikey turn off the oven fir-" The oven began sparking "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Eclips said hiding behind the counter.

Mikey turned off the oven then jumped behind the counter with Eclips. They wait for a couple of minutes for the oven to stop sparking. "I think it's stopped." Mikey said holding a fry pan for protection.

Eclips stuck her head out from top the counter "I'm never cooking with you again!"

"Come on it wasn't that bad."

"WASN'T THAT BAD!? Mikey we broke the whole oven, we're probably lucky it didn't exploded!"

"Its fine I can fix it."

"How?" Eclips asked worried.

"Easy like this." Mikey walked to the door of the kitchen and took a deep breath. "DONNIE THE OVEN'S BROKEN!"

**End.**

* * *

Eclips's note: NEVER COOK WITH MIKEY! IT SUCKS!


	2. Space Heroes

**Space heroes**

"Come on its not as bad as Raph says." Leo said sitting down and turning on the T.V.

"Fine but if it's bad I'm going to hang with Donnie." Eclips said sitting down next to Leo.

"You're going to love it and this time you're not going to sleep."

"Can we just get on with it?" Eclips said as the intro started and Leo begun to sing along.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Raph suddenly busted in. "You're not going to corrupt her mind with this Space heroes Junk."

"It's not junk!" Leo snapped getting up as Raph walked towards him Eclips sitting in between them.

"Yes it is!"

"How would you know? You've never even watched it!"

"That's because I'm not stupid enough too."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Um yeah!"

Eclips sat back looking up at the two as they continued to fight.

"Everything ok?" Donnie asked sticking his head out the lab door.

"SHUT UP DONNIE!" Raph and Leo both yelled then continued their fight.

Donnie looked at Eclips Giving her a thumbs up to ask her if she was ok.

"I'm fine." Eclips said looking back up to Raph and Leo. "This is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen." She laughed.

"Leo, Eclips in not watching this junk."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Raph said picking up Eclips and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Raph put me down." Eclips said in a calm voice.

"Yeah Raph put her down!" Leo said grabbing Eclips's wristed.

"Leo let go!" Raph said grabbing Eclips's ankles as she slipped from his shoulder.

Both began to pull. "Stop!" Eclips screamed. "DONNIE HELP!"

"Let go you're going to hurt her." Raph said pulling Eclips towards him.

"You!" Leo fired back pulling Eclips towards him.

"Guys I don't stretch!" Eclips said before being dropped and caught by Mikey.

"Hey." Mikey said lifting her up.

"Mikey what just-" Eclips looked around to see Raph and Leo on the ground not moving and a pleased looking Donnie.

"I used a pressure point to temporarily paralyse them." Donnie said walking to his lab with Mikey following still carrying Eclips.

"How longs it last?" Eclips asked looking back.

Donnie smiled "Two hours."

"So does Space Heroes and Raph's got a good view of the T.V" Mikey added closing the lab door behind him.

**End**

**Eclips Note: Space heroes? Sorry I can't say I've never watched it, not that I haven't tried.**


	3. Music

**Music**

Eclips sat on the living room floor bored. Leo was training, Donnie was in his Lab and didn't want anyone to bother him, Raph was with Casey and Mikey was about to train with Splinter.

"Hey Eclips what's up?" Mikey asked standing above her.

"Nothing I'm just bored."

"Why don't you watch T.V?"

"I don't know how to use it and Donnie said I wouldn't understand half of what's on."

"Oh I know try this." Mikey said picking up his MP3 from the table. "Its music I'll show you how to use it before my lesson."

Eclips looked at the device. "What's it do?" She asked as Mikey put the headphones on her.

"This." Mikey said pushing play. Eclips went to remove the headphone but Mikey stopped her. "It's ok that's all it does." His said changing songs. "Here I'll show you how to use it." Mikey said showing her all the buttons before going to his lesson.

Eclips flick through the song and laid back happily listening to the Music.

**About 30 minutes later. **

Raph walked in to the Lair to find Leo and Donnie standing together, Donnie had his video camera and there were both trying not to laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" Raph asked walking to them.

"Shhhh! Raph we're watching Eclips." Leo said giggling.

"What?"

"We both heard singing and it turns out Mikey had given Eclips his MP3 and she's been singing and dancing around the lair. She doesn't even know we're here." Donnie laughed.

Raph leant over so he could see and sure enough Eclips was singing and dancing not caring about a thing.

"She's going to kill you if she finds out." Raph said leaving the two.

"I dough she even knows what a camera is let alone what it, does." Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah well think about this, in a year when she's understands and is better at fighting than us. What do you think she will do if she sees that video?" Raph asked before closing the Door to his room.

Donnie handed the camera to Leo. "It was you." He said before leaving too.

"Hey don't just leave!" Leo yelled at Donnie.

"Leo?" Eclips turned around looking at Leo.

"Eclips um I didn't do anything!" Leo cried dropping the camera and running to his room.

Eclips stood confused at what Leo was talking about, then shrugged and went back to dancing.

* * *

**Eclips note: I love music some of my fave songs are… The Phoenix , Waiting for superman, The new kings and Hey brother.**

**Mikey note: Can someone get me a new MP3 Eclips won't give mine back. **


	4. Skate-boarding

Skate Boarding.

Eclips sat with Leo and Donnie as Mikey and Raph skateboarded around them.

"So you think you can do it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! I have the chip remember." Eclips smile and pointed to her head.

"Still…" Leo said putting a pink helmet on her head they got from April.

"Do I really have to wear this? You guys don't wear helmets." Eclips wined as Leo chipped it up.

"Yeah well we've been doing it for years. Besides…" Donnie tapped the helmet. "We don't do pink." He laughed.

"Very funny" Eclips said poking her tongue at him.

"Here." Leo said handing her his board. "Raph will follow you."

"Ok." Eclips said putting the board on the ground and stepping on it with her left foot.

"You're goofy footed." Raph said watching Eclips.

"I'm what?" Eclips asked offended.

"Goofy footed. It means you skate with your left foot leading." Raph said.

"Well she is left handed." Donnie pointed out.

"Dude enough talking I want to see Eclips skate!" Mikey said.

"Ok Eclips just push off with your-"

"Donnie I know how to do it." Eclips said pushing off and heading to Mikey. "See!" She said as she skate down the sewer with Mikey skating beside her.

"You know sometimes that chip takes all the fun out of being a big brother." Donnie said watching Eclips and Mikey.

"What because she better than us?" Raph asked.

"No because I thought it would be fun teach her stuff, but she learns so fast." Donnie sighed. "We're going to need a new board."

"Yeah, or Leo's going to be like Mikey. He lost his MP3 now Leo's lost his board." Raph laughed.

"Well not if I take yours" Leo said jumping up and snatching Raph's board. "Hey Eclips, Mikey wait up!"

"Leo bring back my board!" Raph yelled.

"Bye Raph!" Donnie said skating off after Leo.

"Donnie! Don't join them!" Raph yelled as he watched them skate into the sewers. "And Donnie thought having a little sister was fun, WELL ITS NOT! They just take all your stuff." Raph talked to himself as he walked to his room and slammed the door.


	5. LARP

L.A.R.P.

"Princess?" Martin said holding a crown.

"No."

"Damsel?" Mikey asked fashioning a purple dress.

"No"

"Fairy?" Martin said holding up a pair of pink glittery wings.

"No! Can't I be something cool?" Eclips wined getting up and rummaging through the box of costumes April gave them.

"But there girls are supposed to be the ones in distress." Mikey said taking a plastic sword from Eclips.

"What because I'm a girl I have to protected and saved from the dragon?" Eclips said grabbing the end of the sword.

"Yes!" Mikey yelled pulling the sword but Eclips pulled back.

"That's not fair!" Eclips yelled back.

"WELL THAT'S WHAT THEY DID IN THE PAST!"

"MIKEY THERE WON'T FAIRYS AND DRAGONS IN THE PAST!"

Martin watched the two fight and tug-o-war over the sword. "Guys?" He said in a quiet voice.

"MIKEY LET GO!"

"YOU!"

"Guys?" He said louder.

"I'M NOT BEING A STUPID PRINCESS!"

"THEN DON'T PLAY."

"GUY!" Martin said even louder.

"FINE!" Eclips yelled letting go of the sword sending Mikey falling to the floor.

"OW." He said hitting the ground.

Eclips turned around going to leave when Martin suddenly grabbed her arm. "Don't go you can still play." He said.

"How?" Eclips asked strongly.

"I have an idea." Martin winked.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to play this stupid game again." Raph complained dragging his axe through the sewer.

"Come Raph it's not that bad." Leo laughed pulling on Donnie's beard. "It looks so stupid." He giggled quietly.

"Yeah well you baby blanket cape doesn't look that heroic now, dose it?" Donnie laughed.

"We all look stupid so why the hell are we playing this game again?" Raph asked.

"Because Eclips wanted all of us to play." Donnie said, as there rounded the corner to find Mikey and Martin on either side of the sewer holding a sheet.

"What are you idiots doing?" Raph asked.

"Kneel noble Knight and wizard" Martin said looking at Leo and Donnie

"Show some respect barbarian." Mikey said to Raph.

Raph rolled his eyes "Let me guess Eclips is the princess of all, ruler of the land." Raph said kneeling.

"Wrong!" Mikey said. "Behold…" He and Martin dropped the sheet. "The Warrior queen!" he said as he and Martin kneeled.

Eclips stepped forward wearing warrior costume done up with purple glitter and a Beaded necklace around her head as a crown. "Hi." She smiled.

"ECLIPS!" Mikey burst getting up. "You're supposed to be acting."

"Oh yeah." Eclips laughed. "Greetings loyal subjects and fellow fighters… How was that?" She asked looking at Mikey.

"Can we just get this over with?" Raph sighed.

* * *

Live long and... L.A.R.P.


	6. Disney Movies

**Disney movies.**

Frozen

Eclips giggle as she walked to Raph's door. She knocked on the door. "Raph?"

She waited for an answer.

"What?" Raph's voice sounded through the door.

Eclips smiled more and lent closer to the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang.

"Eclips I will kill you!" Raph yelled throwing his sai at the door making a loud thud.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Eclips laughed running away.

Raph put his face on his pillow. "Why did April have to give her those stupid movies!?"

* * *

Eclips walked into the lab to find Leo, Mikey and Donnie having a conversation.

"Hey guys." Eclips said happily.

"Hold on a sec Clips." Donnie said.

"K." Eclips said sitting on the desk, she watched the three talk then looked at Leo's Katanas. "Hey Leo can I borrow one of your Katana?"

"What. Sure." Leo said giving her one and continuing the conversation.

Eclips swang the Katana around posing like Leo would. She then stopped and smiled. Holding the blade under her arm so it looked like she had been stabbed. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." She said happily.

Donnie face palmed, Leo rolled his eyes and Mikey laughed.

"You know that's not even funny?" Leo said before Eclips dropped the katana and ran out the room laughing and Donnie started to walk out of the lab carrying a hammer.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"To destroy the movies!" Donnie finished.

* * *

Toy story

Eclips stood facing Mikey, Her other brothers kneeling to the side.

Mikey waited for Eclips to make the first move, he waited for her to reach back for her Kama but she didn't.

"Yamet!" Splinter said.

Mikey began to run at Eclips as she stuck her hands out like guns. "Reach for the sky." She said in a western accent.

Mikey lost concentration and began laughing making his trip over. Eclips smiled and walked over to him and sat on him as he continued to laugh.

"I win!" She smiled.

Splinter sighed. "Next time April brings you movies, you are not to watch them in one night."

"Ay Sensei." Eclips giggled.

* * *

Alice in Wonderland

Eclips flicked through a fighting magazine Casey left for Raph.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change." Eclips said finding it hard to understand

"Off with their heads." Donnie suddenly said surprising her.

"Dude not you too." Raph wined face palming.

"You can't chop my head off." Eclips said.

"Oh why not?" Donnie asked.

"Because… I'm a turtle." Eclips stated before going shell.

"Ha good point." Donnie laughed.

* * *

Mulan

Eclips walked in to the living room to find all four of her brothers staring at her evilly.

"What do you want?" Eclips asked.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the foot. Did they send us daughters, when I asked for sons?" They sung.

"Ok I get it." Eclips said.

"You're the saddest turtle I ever met, But you can bet before we're through Miss, We'll make a man Out of you."

"I get it! I'll stop!" Eclips wined trying to run away, but Leo and Donnie held her back.

"You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow we'll make a man out of you." They finished.

"I promise to stop." Eclips said falling to her knees. "Just don't sing again. PLEASE!" She begged.

"Why I thought we sounded good." Leo laughed.

"Yeah we should sing more often." Mikey laughed.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Raph laughed.

"Hey guy!" April yelled running into the lair. "I just got the new Disney movie pack, you guys want to watch it?"

* * *

Thanks to 'cup of tea hatter' for the idea of Disney movies, was fun to make. :)


	7. Prank Part 1

"He will kill me." Eclips said to Mikey.

"He won't don't worry." Mikey said handing her a water bombs. "Just throw it then hide."

Eclips nodded nervously taking aim.

Leo watched happily as Captain Ryan fought a slimy blue alien.

Eclips took a deep breath before letting the balloon fly, it hit the floor a meter in front of Leo.

Leo turned to where the balloon came from, "Mikey if you're going to teach Eclips how to pull pranks, at least teach her to throw first." Leo said then turned back to the TV.

Mikey groaned and grabbed Eclips's arm. "Come on let's try something else."

* * *

"Ok this time." Mikey said giving Eclips another water bomb.

"What if I miss?" Eclips asked.

"Just don't." Mikey said.

Donnie typed away on his computer. Busy trying to translate some krang documents.

Eclips held the balloon in the air and flung it across the room. The balloon hit the back wall splashing water everywhere.

"Keep your arm straighter next time." Donnie said not looking up from the computer.

"ok." Eclips said before Mikey covered her mouth.

"Eclips. Rule one of pranks. Don't get caught out." Mikey said seeking out of the lab.

Eclips nodded and followed.

* * *

"Ok this time you're going to hit him right in the head." Mikey said pointing to Raph as he punched the practice dummy.

"Not Raph, Mikey." Eclips said

"Yes Raph." Mikey said pushing a Water bomb in to her hand.

"No" Eclips said giving it back to him. "Raph will kill me even if I miss."

"He won't." Mikey said pushing the balloon back.

"Mikey." Eclips groaned, the balloon burst spilling water over Eclips and Mikey.

"How could someone related to me be this bad?!" Mikey said giving up and leaving Eclips.

"Mikey... It wasn't my fault." She said quietly.

"No it wasn't." Raph said from behind Eclips surprising her.

"RAPH I WASN'T GOING TO-"

Raph laughed and stopped Eclips from talking. "You see the problem isn't you it's him." Raph smiled "you just need a better teacher..."

* * *

**End of part 1.**


	8. Prank part 2

Mikey hummed along to the song on his MP3, as he read one of the comic books Casey gave him to give to Raph.

"Mikey have you seen Eclips?" Leo asked.

"She's in her room." Mikey said not looking up from the comic.

"Thank… Wait what are you reading?" Leo asked.

"A comic Casey gave me."

"Oh… Ok." Leo said walking towards the hall.

Mikey continued to read his comic.

"AHHHH!" Leo voice cried.

"Leo?!" Mikey said dropping his comic and running towards Eclips's room, but the door slammed before he could enter. Mikey pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. Raph and Donnie came around the corner.

"Mikey what's happened?" Donnie asked.

"Leo screamed, but the door got stuck and he won't respond to me." Mikey cried.

Donnie looked at Raph, then grabbed Mikey hugging him so Raph could get to the door.

"He'll be fine." Donnie said calming Mikey.

Raph pulled on the door until it opened, they all went inside but found no one. "Mikey you sure you heard Leo in Eclips's room?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded. "Eclips was in here too." Mikey began to shake. "Guy what's happening." He asked hugging Donnie.

"I don't know Mikey, but we'll find out." Raph said walking out of the room before Mikey and Donnie. The door slammed again separating them.

"AHHHH!" Raph screamed.

"RAPH!" Donnie yelled hitting the door, "RAPH!"

Mikey backed away from the door and sat on the bed. "Donnie?" He said quietly in tears.

Donnie turned to him leaning against the door. "Mikey don't cr-" The door opened and Donnie fell back. "Ow." He rolled over and got up as Mikey ran to him and hugged his arm tightly.

"Can we find Master Splinter please." Mikey begged.

"Yes I think that will be best." Donnie said leading the way holding his Bo staff out for protection.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie said entering the Dojo. "Sensei?"

"Donnie he's not here." Mikey whimpered.

"This makes no sense?" Donnie said walking towards the lab, leaving Mikey behind.

"D don't leave me!" Mikey said running after Donnie.

"Mikey you're like a meter behind me." Donnie said entering the Lab.

"Dude I was a meter behind Raph when-"

"BANG!" the lab door slid shut separating Mikey and Donnie.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed.

"BANG!" Mikey jumped as the gararge door fell.

"AHHHHH!" Donnie screamed.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked when everything went silent. "Bros? Sis? Sensei?"

Mikey sat in the middle of the living room hugging a pillow in one hand and holding his nun-chuck in the other. Suddenly the lights went out. "Ah!" Mikey jumped up. "W-who's there?"

"Mikey?" A voice said.

"E-Eclips?" Mikey said.

"I learned how to throw." She laughed.

"What?" Mikey asked?

The lights came on and Mikey saw his siblings all holding a water-bomb aimed at him.

"This isn't fair!" Mikey yelled.

"FIRE!" Leo yelled throwing his water-bomb at Mikey. The others copied.

"AHHHH!" Mikey screamed blocking his face with the pillow. "STOP!"

"We have." Donnie laughed.

"Oh." Mikey said looking down. "No." He complained when he noticed glitter all over him.

"Yeah the glitter was Eclips's idea." Leo laughed rubbing her head.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Pay back." Raph said poking Mikey's forehead.

"Pay back for what?"

"All the stupid pranks you've pulled on us and for picking on Eclips."

Mikey went silent.

"So for once we've beating our little brother at his own game and he doesn't even have a comeback." Leo laughed.

"Eclips you teamed up with them, you traitor."

Eclips shrugged and smiled. "Oh well." Eclips said before leaving with Leo and Donnie.

"Cheer up Mikey." Raph said slapping him on his shell. "Think of it this way, pay back is sweet." Raph winked walking away.

"Yeah your right." Mikey smiled evilly. "Watch your shell Eclips."


End file.
